The present invention is a portable lamp and device charger powered by a battery that is charged from the power output by solar panels or from wall-outlet power, and more particularly, is directed to a lamp that opens from (a) a flat book to (b) an open book with a half-dome origami-like diffuser to (c) a book opened so the outsides of the covers are back-to-back forming a cube-shaped diffuser. The spine of the “book” has ports for receiving wall outlet power and for charging an external device.
Off-grid solar power and light innovation is used in regions without infrastructure and electricity. In regions with electricity many people need power on the go charging for phones or electronic devices during travel, camping, and outdoor activities. Current solar-charged lamp/light solutions and powerbanks are expensive and difficult to transport which make them costly to deploy in large numbers.
Acid cell battery or fuel-powered lighting solutions have the obvious disadvantage of recurring cost and limited resources. Many renewable lighting solutions require expensive components and are large and difficult to ship.
A portable lamp with USB device charger is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 2018/0128438, and is shown in FIGS. 1A-1B. This lamp has a battery that can be charged via the solar panel or via its USB port. This lamp is inflatable and has a. reclosable nozzle permitting air to flow to and from the center of the lamp, but germs can be transferred via the nozzle.